Two Paths
by XfangirlX14
Summary: Since The fall of the old Fire Nation Ty Lee has had the duty of a Kyoshi warrior. Almost able to nearly forget the past and fall for her commander Suki. Everything in Ty Lee's life is almost returning back to normal. At least that's what she had hoped would happen. Until the most unexpected person shows up on Kyoshi to see her. Will Ty Lee take the path of old love or new desire.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright girls, perform the attack technique while I have a talk with Ty Lee." Suki gestured toward the young acrobat whose head lifted at the sound of her name. The rest of the girls paused for a moment, but the Kyoshi warriors obeyed and rehearsed their techniques as told. Ty Lee followed her commander without hesitation into the sleeping hall. As soon as they were both inside Suki pulled the door shut.

"Don't you think sooner or later the girls will find us sneaking off suspicious?" Ty Lee leaned against a beam structure and smiled. Suki could identify Ty Lee in an instant. Not only her braid but also her face, even when it was covered in the Kyoshi war paint. Ty Lee had a defined acrobatic figure as well compared to the rest of the girls. As if none of this was an obvious state she could almost always be seen doing cartwheel or some other ability in the midst of practice sessions.

"They trust me too much to grow suspicious. They still think I'm waiting for Sokka." Suki smiled the best she could manage at the name.

After the war Sokka had left back for the water tribe to continue training young warriors. He said he'd come back, that was over a year ago. Suki waited in desperation hoping for the return of Sokka. Little did Suki know on the other side Sokka had little memory of who was waiting for him. Ty Lee faced another situation, her dear beloved fire princess was locked away to face insanity alone. At the cell Ty Lee visited her love but was heartbroken by the coldness the other girl had towards her. Not long after did Suki befriend the quirky acrobat, developing desire for the young beauty. Time passed and the two girls began sneaking away together doing as they pleased with no hesitation on Ty Lee's end.

Suki felt a gentle kiss along her neck, only making her moan as the pleasure continued. As armor upon armor came off so did Ty Lee's breast bindings. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Suki's neck. Following her legs around the older girl's waist. Ty Lee's lips met Suki's in a swirl of lust as Suki's hands slid down to the acrobat's thighs. Taking her opportunity Suki lightly pinched the girl's smooth skin making Ty Lee gasp and let Suki gain entry to Ty Lee's mouth. Not soon after did Suki's breast binding fall to the floor as well. As Suki's lips left Ty Lee's she made her way down Ty Lee's chest to her breasts. Rosy tipped nipples in view. Ty Lee's head tilted back in awe as she gasped and moaned at the skill of her commander.

Finally reaching one of the flat beds and laying Ty Lee down on it. Suki noticed Ty Lee's kisses grew more intense than before. Not in a fierce way but sweeter, more gentle and passionate kiss. Suki admitted that her secret fuck buddy left her in awe at times, making it hard to deny they were nothing more than beneficial. Ty Lee grinned as she lowered her hand on th other girl's sex. As usual already soaked before this point. Ty Lee worked her magic as Suki let out an intense moan and clenched the sheets of the bed at her climax all until they finished.

Ty Lee would never let Suki repay the favor. Instead she always insisted on pleasing her captain's entire body and mind. Not once in the many times they had done this had Ty LKee let her. Suki shrugged off the thought and finished redressing. As they walked out, Suki called to the still sparring warriors.

"Today's exercise is over, you can all go get washed up and rest." The girls all started toward the shore to wash up and refresh their bodies.


	2. Chapter 2 In Her Memory

Ty Lee sat in front of the monument of Kyoshi. Thoughts flooded her mind, most in particular, thoughts of her old lover. In lots of ways Suki and Azula were alike. They both had pride that they held high. Both were dedicated to the survival of their people. And practically stone, except for one weakness, Ty Lee. She threw a stone across the dirt path. 'By now 'Zula is already dead.' She closed her eyes and clenched her fists trying to keep the tears from forming.

'No one understood her or even took the time to get to know her. I was the only one who cared and she probably thought I wanted to abandon her.' Tears fell silently from Ty Lee's brown eyes.

"Ty Lee, are you crying?" A voice asked.

Ty Lee let out a little laugh as she looked up at Suki. Her face was free from the war paint making her features much gentler and warm.

"I'm just thinking about her, Suki." Ty Lee looked across the sunset water.

Suki felt a stabbing pain in her gut. "You're usually so cheerful. You have to accept shes gone, Ty Lee. I accepted Sokka not coming back."

"But I love her, Suki.."

Suki's fist clenched at Ty Lee's words. The subject of the former fire princess never came up as to save the hastle of Ty Lee getting upset.

"Yeah? And I love you, Ty." Suki paused dead in her tracks as the acrobat looked up teary eyed at her.

"You what?" Ty Lee stood and started backing up from Suki in shock.

"Not like that! I just don't want to see you hurt by her mistakes or in this pain anymore." Suki felt the guilt eating her away by lying to Ty Lee like this. Jealousy was eating the Kyoshi leader alive and there was nothing that could be done about it.

"It's good to have a friend like you Suki." Ty Lee said struggling to smile.

"It's time to let go Ty Lee, we all know it except for you." With that Suki left, leaving Ty Lee to ponder in her thoughts befor walking back after nightfall.

Ty Lee climbed into her bed and slowly drifted to sleep. No dreams would appear that night, the girl was too mentally worn to dream of anything but her former lover and the constant nightmare that left her in a cold sweat when she awoke. It was a nightmare in which Ty Lee went to visit Azula before moving to Kyoshi. The day she said her last goodbye to the ex princess. Every time she would walk down the cell hall and to the back as the amount of light grew less and the terrible screams grew more. It was a female scream, as if there was only one person in the prison. Ty Lee would flinch as the scream grew so loud until she finally reached the darkest depths of the prison where Azula was kept. She would call out from the other side of the bars where she stood looking frighteningly at the hunched over figure sitting in the corner. A loud laugh arose and Azula would walk over and lay her forehead against the iron bars that held her. Ty Lee would always reach for her and than soft scared eyes would meet with cold killer ones. A swarm of blue fire would surround them and Ty Lee would wake up with a jolt.


	3. Chapter 3 We Meet again

"What do you mean this ship isn't headed to Ba Sing Se?" Fierce golden eyes looked upon the Captain of the cargo ship with aggravation. She had stolen the ship route map from the dock personnel so that she could make it to Ba Sing Se and be free from the chains that bonded her. Ba Sing Se was the one place she could go undetected by most and be free. Now her plans were drastically changed due to the small mishap that this prehistoric fossil wasn't headed towards Ba Sing Se at all.

" Miss I wasn't assigned to take that route." The captain cowered under her terrifying glare. He was an older man with a balding head and little white hair still left. He was past his expiration date it seemed. Little did he expect trespassers on his route.

"You mean to tell me that the route map hasn't been updated and I boarded the wrong ship? Well this is a rather big nuisance. Wasted energy on throwing your crew over board only to find out we're going in the opposite direction of where I want to go." The she closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Ma'am please forgive me, I'll take you wherever you're headed." The old man wept at her feet.

" Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now?" The woman held no facial expression. Just cold eyes that bored into the depths of the poor man's soul, leaving him speechless and terrified.

"You're to pathetic to kill, old man. Where are we headed?" The woman looked at the cargo ship captain disgust. She had dealt with all of the crew in some form or another but found it a waste of energy to kill the only man who knew where they were.

" Kyoshi island ma'am." The man got to his feet hastily and resumed steering the ship. A frin crept across the woman's face.

"Time to visit an old friend."

"Three cartwheels and.. a flip!" Ty Lee landed an applause came from an older woman.

"Very nice, Ty Lee," The old woman sat in a rocking chair in the front of her home.

"Thank you Mrs. Tenshou! I've been practicing a lot." The acrobat grinned big at the old lady before cart wheeling off with a distant goodbye. Ty Lee came to her favorite area to practice. It was the most vegetated area in Kyoshi. Ty Lee flipped from branch to branch for what seemed like hours. She had quit practicing in town because the nickname circus freak almost always got thrown at her by even other fellow Kyoshi warriors. Here Ty Lee was free to let her mind and body go and have fun the way she used to in the palace court yard as a child almost.

The palace court yard held most of her fondest memories with Azula and Mai. Now it seemed so distant and far from how it used to be. But reality had finally struck Ty Lee that life wasn't going to turn back to normal. That she wasn't going to have Azula's secret soft side to coo her to sleep as she cried about her parents. The one person that knew how lonely Ty Lee actually felt wasn't here to hold her at night and brush her hair before she slept at night.

"what's that? Is that a merchant shi-" Ty Lee fell to the ground with a painful thud. She hadn't realized she was running out of trees and branches to swing from. Only to black out right away from a bad fall on the head.

Ty Lee…

Ty Lee…

"Ty Lee, wake up already."

Ty Lee opened her eyes to find a gold pair staring right back. Those eyes were familiar to her. Eyes she'd met many times before. But these weren't Suki's eyes, nor anyone from town's. These were the eyes of an old friend. And that voice too.. that gold stare that would make most shudder even if there back was turned and that voice that could make even the bravest bow down. But to Ty Lee, it was all so welcoming. Why is she here and how did she get here?

"Azula!"


	4. Chapter 4 Reason

"Of course it's me. Who else is this beautiful?" There was no sarcasm in Azula's voice and Ty Lee adored it. The acrobat threw her arms around the ex princess. No one spoke but the silence was filled with sobs.

"I'm so-sorry 'Zula. I didn't abandon you by choice. Mai f-forced Zuko to send me somewhere saying it wasn't healthy to wait for you." The crying became louder.

"Don't cry uh.. Sugar dumpling. I didn't doubt they had." Azula said as comforting as she could muster.

Ty Lee pulled back and smiled. She loved Azula's awkwardness when it came to being sweet; she found it comforting and adorable. After not seeing the fire prodigy in so long Ty Lee missed every bit of the taller girl's less shown side.

Azula was thinner now but not as unhealthy as would be expected. Her hair was down but it was as beautiful as Ty Lee remembered. Her lips were still luscious even without all the nation's finest beauticians to doll her up. Azula had a natural beauty that was still as respectable and fierce as before.

" 'Zula did you miss me any?" Asked the acrobat as she looked at the ex fire princess with a pouty lip.

"With Agni as my witness, Ty Lee. See an acrobat once told me I meant the world to her. Insane as this may sound, I replied the same way. When the old man said the ship was headed for Kyoshi Island I knew I had to find you. That in itself wasn't hard because you were passed out when I came this way." Azula went back to holding her snippy honorable attitude from when they would run around the palace.

"Wait, old man and ship? 'Zula how'd you get here exactly anyways cause I know that Zuko wouldn't let you free if the world were in chaos without you." Ty Lee raised an eyebrow and Azula only grinned deviously with a shrug.

"What little 'Zu 'Zu does know won't hurt him. I guess you could say I snuck out when the guards weren't looking for the first time in the year Ive been in there. I stole a ship route map for all the merchant ships at the dock. I was actually supposed to end up in Ba Sing Se but the morons that run the docks forgot to update the maps. Needless to say, here I am before your eyes."

"You can't just sneak off when you're the most wanted criminal in the entire world, 'Zula! Although I'm not surprised you did." Ty Lee grinned before leaning in and pressing her lips to Azula's. The kiss was passionate even though Azula stood straight as a board. Ty Lee began to pull away but Azula placed her hand on the arch of Ty Lee's back and pulled her closer for just a moment longer.

When they pulled apart Ty Lee turned away and put a finger to her lips. Smiling she accidentally spoke allowed. "That was way better than anything I'd done with Suki I believe."

"Suki?" Azula's eyes narrowed.

"Azula! I didn't mean to say that allowed I swear!" Ty Lee's eyes widened in horror.

"So tell me Ty Lee, what about Suki?" Azula said the name with venom in her voice.

"Um well, for about that past year we've been.."

"You've been what, Ty Lee?"

"W-We've been kinda I guess sorta um how do I say this… dating." Ty Lee blushed furiously.

"You were mine, Ty Lee. Not some repulsive Kyoshi warriors." Azula was now beyond angry.

"I still am yo-"

"No! She took you away from me with her filthy hands. I'm going to destroy her world the way she helped destroy mine." Azula's fists glowed blue flame as she turned away from Ty Lee.


	5. Chapter 5 Short Goodbyes

" Azula, be quiet for one minute and listen to me for once! Step off your almighty royal pedestal because it doesn't exist anymore. So stop acting like you can just rule over my life because you can't!" Ty Lee cried out.

"What..?" Azula whipped around in confusion and anger, extinguishing the fire she held.

"Why can't you just stop being blind for a single minute and see I'm always yours 'Zula? I'm still as madly in love with you as I was before!" Ty Lee laid her head on the taller woman's shoulder as tears began to fall.

"Ty Lee, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out at you. You know that.. It's from being stuck on a cargo ship with an idiotic boat captain that looks about ready to croak any moment." Azula's voice held no sense of humor and she was completely serious but Ty Lee couldn't help but laugh anyways.

"I'm just wondering what happened to, uh Suki's sockboy." Azula quickly returned to her head held high and mighty look.

Ty Lee only looked in awe before snapping to the realization of this situation.

" 'Zula you can't be here!Zuko will have a bounty for your head and send people after you! If Suki finds out you're sure to never see the light of day again!" Ty Lee paced back and forth frantically.

There was a laugh which Ty Lee stopped to look at Azula who had a smirk across her face.

" We'll be gone before they notice, Ty Lee."

"We'll be long gone? Azula I can't just leave Kyoshi like that. Just stay for a little while I make up my mind." Ty Lee looked at Azula, desperate for a quicker answer.

Ty Lee had grown more conscious of decision making than she had been. She knew very well that her disappearing would spark trouble in Kyoshi. Though most of the other warriors disliked her for being by Azula's side for so long they would notice her disappearance.

"Ty Lee whether you go or stay, I'm leaving. I don't normally choose to drag others along, you know that." Azula held out her hand to the side and viewed her nails.

Azula would never admit it but if Ty Lee stayed on Kyoshi, she'd have no clue what to do with herself. Azula looked slyly out the corner of her eye to see Ty Lee cast her eyes downward.

"'Zula I want to leave with you but this is also my family here. I have to get back but I'll come by tomorrow. We have lots of catching up to do and I have so much to show you!" Ty Lee cautiously rested her head on Azula's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Azula's neck. Azula's muscles relaxed at Ty Lee's gentle touch and she brought her lips to Ty Lee's ear.

"You'll see me sooner than you think my dear Ty Lee." And with those words the girls parted.

Azula watched as Ty Lee's body slowly disappeared into the night and she was left alone. Azula knew little rest would come that night.


	6. Chapter 6 Wisdom

Azula walked up the drawbridge of the cargo ship, breathing in heavily before stepping inside the ship and turning to meet the old man's glance.

"You're in love with that naïve little girl?" The captain asked curiously as he stared at the fire prodigy.

Azula brought her face close to his with a glare that could kill.

"Ty Lee is anything but naïve, old man. She trusts me is all. What is your name anyway since I snese we'll be spending a lot of unpleasant time together."

The old man's face flinched but he stood his ground. He had a peaceful look on his face and it reminded Azula of her uncle Iroh. Always keeping calm in the most ridiculous of situations like a buffoon. This only annoyed Azula more.

"Perhaps you're misunderstood. Hatred for your brother for being favored by someone. Or struggling to impress someone all your life."

Azula's glare dropped as memories flooded her mind. All that this man said was true, even if she wanted to deny it. Azula struggled for her father's approval and could go unnoticed by her well as her uncle Iroh not speaking to her. The only happiness Azula could have was her beautiful Ty Lee. Even as kids she could hardly care less about her studies that evening as long as she was allowed to see her beautiful acrobat. Even Mai could matter less to Azula, though they were all close and such. The night Ty Lee told Azula how she felt was Azula's birthday. Sadly not even the fire princess remembered since it was rarely ever celebrated. Ty Lee always remembered though even when the rest of the world forgot.

The night the two spent together was the first birthday in the past two years they'd seen eachother. Ty Lee had been off performing her acrobatic stunts as she dreamed when the traveling circus came back around while Azula awaited her return. That night the two were closer than before and spent the night interlocked until morning and for three following years kept their love hidden.

"How do you know anything about me. You're a mere merchant ship owner. I'm really beginning to regret not throwing you overboard like an anchor you delusional fool." Azula rolled her eyes.

"My name is Jin nu ma'am. And youmust be princ-. Oh pardon me, ex princess Azula from the fire nation." Jin Nu smiled at the golden eyed woman in front of him.

"You're really pushing your luck, old man. How do you know my name?" Azula growled squinting her eyes.

"Simply guessed by the royal attitude that still lingers inside you. You care about that girl, I see it in your eyes when you look at her. The question really is how far will you go for her?" Jin Nu asked curiously turning away.

"As far as possible." Azula said with a grin spread across her face.


	7. Chapter 7 Undesired News

Suki looked out past the town towards the greener area of the island and let out a heavy sigh. Ty Lee should have been coming through that brush to greet Suki fifteen minutes ago.

"Maybe she just lost track of time, Suki. She'll be back soon." Said a voice behind her.

Suki turned around to face a girl with red hair.

"And tell me, what brings you here anyways? Sorry that seemed kind of harsh, I didn-" Suki was cut off.

"It's okay captain it's just .. well word is out that Sokka will be coming in a month's time to Kyoshi for a visit."

Suki's eyes widen, she had no clear emotion to what she just heard. If it was true that Sokka was returning would that mean he'd be hers once again? But than again Sokka had forgot her for the longest time leaving her in the dark. That was until Ty Lee came and decided not to leave.

"Th-that's interesting to hear.. well thankyou, you're welcome to go now I think I need some time well spent alone." Suki leaned against awooden beam of a building before her legs finally began to tremble and she slid to the ground weak.

If Sokka loved her than why did he leave and forget her? Did he expect her to wait for him?

Tears flowed down Suki's cheeks now. One love, her first love actually left her in the dust. And than when she thought it'd be impossible, she fell in love with someone else. Someone who wasn't going to leave and run off and not come back till he felt like he wanted to. Now with Sokka supposedly visiting in a month's time rage took over Suki's body. She had Ty Lee now.

The same Ty Lee that comforted her and cooed her to sleep with her songs when she couldn't sleep because of him. The same Ty Lee that was gentle with her as if she was flower. It was that girl that gave Suki hope in the world and that life wasn't taking off without her in pursuit.

"I just want to tell you I love you before it's too late.." Suki half whispered in a cracked voice as she looked up at the stars.

Where was her beautiful Ty Lee when she needed her most now? When she needed someone to tell her everything would be okay. Someone to coo her to sleep in her arms. Someone she knew would be there no matter if she slept. That her Ty Lee would be there smiling at her when she awoke.

Yes Ty Lee was hers. Suki would not let anything change that ever.

Suki stood up and wiped her eyed with the back of her hand as she saw Ty Lee walking towards her with a smile across her face.

"Hey there, how was you're day my captain?" Ty Lee asked as she wrapped her arms around Suki's neck in a giant hug.

"My day was lonely. But now it isn't so much so." Suki said breathing into the crook of Ty Lee's neck.

"And why's that cap'n?" Ty Lee pulled back and asked curiously with one eyebrow raised.

"Because you're here now and that makes everything seem better. You're the high light of my day when things are great or when thigns are terrible. I can always count on you to make me smile, Ty Lee. You matter so much to me, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you in my life. In fact it'd probably be very dull and boring without my quirky acrobat to spice things up." Suki smiled wide and Ty Lee let out a giggle.

"Someone has to make sure you don't overwork yourself and that you have fun! So why no the very definition of fun to help encourage that? I just like to see you happy and stress free is all." Ty Lee smiled and kissed Suki's forehead.

Yes, Ty Lee was Suki's. An Suki was not going to let anyone take her from her without one hell of a fight for sure.

The two made there way to the sleeping quarters and slept peacefully cuddled together since Suki refused to let Ty Lee leave her side that night.

The two slept peacefully, or so it seemed. But something was eating Ty Lee away as she lay next to Suki. Guilt that wasn't even true guilt. Simply Azula stuck in the depths of her mind. How was she going to fix this situation?


	8. Chapter 8 Change

"Why can't I just possibly burn the little Kyoshi brat to the ground already. I swear Ty Lee makes this harder than it actually has to be." Azula exhaled through her nose causing the tea she was sipping to steam.

"Perhaps you're just being an inconsiderate princess." Jin said with a smile and squinty eyes as he sat across from Azula.

Azula set her tea cup down harshly and looked at the old man in disbelief as if she misheard what he had just said.

"Exactly why do you talk so much like my uncle Iroh. It's beginning to really annoy me. If I had another place to go I wouldn't be in this ship with you, old man." Azula let out a groan and layed back on the floor.

"Ahh Iroh! He went to the Tea adorers association. I'm actually very close with you're uncle you know."

"Of course you are" Azula huffed as she looked at the ceiling.

" What do you suppose it'd take to become a Kyoshi warrior or enter the town at all actually. I don't believe I can just go for a stroll through the town with out a good chance I'll be ripped apart." Azula pulled her self back to a sitting position and stared at Jin.

"Oh absolutely they'd kill you in a heartbeat if the say you." Jin said sipping his tea.

Azula let out a groan and raised her now empty tea cup to throw it.

"I'd prefer you not throw a one of a kind hand decorate tea cup. That is, if you don't mind not being such a brat and quit throwing a tantrum." Jin grinned deviously at the now infuriated Azula who put her cup down and charged full speed at a wall . extending her foot in a powerful roundhouse.

Where the fire prodigy's foot hit the wall was now a giant indention on the inside wall. Azula exhaled causing steam to rise out of her nostrils. Yes it had been known that Azula had a temper. But she only blame the old man for calling her a brat once again that morning. Azula now had to figure out how she planned on seeing Ty Lee more often.

She was too wanted to walk around in broad daylight of course. Even if she didn't truly mind burning the place to the ground she wouldn't but only because of Ty Lee.

"If you want to risk you're life that bad I have an idea for you. First off you need some new clothes judging off what you're wearing. I have my nephew's mining outfit. I'll go find it real quickly." Jin slowly rose and walked down the hall of the ship's control room. Azula watched till he turned to a room at the end of the hall on his right and disappeared.

"Ahh so now the old man expects me to dress as a male. He's lucky this is the only choice I have." Azula groaned and looked at the dent in the wall that she kicked. She shrugged, atleast she still had the strength she did before.

A few minutes later Jin walked out of the room carrying a sand colored vest and black pants. There was something else he was carrying too.

"Here is an earthbender mining outfit for the summer. Theres one more thing you'll need to go undetected." Jin said putting a figner to his lips as he handed Azula the clothing.

"And what's that exactly?" Azula asked suspiciously.

"Heres some cloth strip for your chest. Azula I think you may be able to pull a man off without any of this actually." Jin handed Azula the cloth strip to Azula and chuckling.

"What do you mean by that you old kook!" Azula growled at Jin who was now just smiling innocently.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Jin turned away and walked back down the hall.

"IT's not to late for me to throw you out into the sea you know." Azula muttered under her breath before laying out the clothing Jin had provided for her.

She wrapped the clothes around her chest tightly. As she muttered swear words under her breath.

Azula pulled on the clothing that was now left and sighed. Did she really have to do all this just to see Ty Lee outside of the forest?

"Next step, to make it more believable." Jin walked up to her with a knife and glanced at her hair.

"No way in hell I am letting you cut off my hair. You must be insane to think I'd agree. Can't I just pull it into a pony tail and go?" Azula whined.

"Sorry to say that if you actually want to see Ty Lee this is what must be done." Jin smiled again.

"Fine! But not a lot okay? I'd like to keep my flowing hair to some extent." Azula sighed and closed her eyes.

Jin raised the knife to her hair and one by one lond pieces of the former princess's beautiful hair fell to the ground. After thirty minutes or so Jin stepped away from Azula.

"All done"

Golden eyes flashed open and a smirk appeared on her face.

"I suppose we're ready than."


	9. Chapter 9 Stranger to Town

"So no training today? Hey, Suki.. y'sure you're feeling okay? I mean you never cancel training sessions really?" Ty Lee lay on her stomach with her head propped up on her palms staring at the girl sitting cross legged in front of her.

Suki gave a huge grin and patted Ty Lee's head.

"No, I just felt everyone deserved a little favor. Guess you could say it's a really good day for me." Suki laid back on her bed mat.

"So if you don't mind I think I'll be taking a nap for a bit. Go on Ty, I'm fine, seriously."

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Rarely did Suki ever give them free days when they were supposed to train.

Ty Lee walked out of the building and sopped with a sigh. She had no clue what to do now that she had some unexpected free time. Especially if Suki wasn't up to keep her company.

"I guess I'll just practice routines again. Ooh! I wonder how many cartwheels I can get in before I run out of momentum." Ty Lee raised a finger at the idea.

With that she raised her hands and thrust her body into the form of a cartwheel. She grinned with excitement as she gained speed.

One. . .

Two. . .

Three. . .

Four. . .

Fi-"oof!"

Ty Lee found herself on the ground with a pain in her shoulder.

"Well that could have went better. Huh?" Ty Lee heard a grown and looked in front of her to someone sitting up rubbing their head and groaning in pain.

"Oh great! I'm so sorry! I really didn't see you there." Ty Lee crawled over to the figure in front of her.

"It might help if you watched where you were going you know?" The voice wasn't that of a girl.

'Is this guy okay? He sounds like he hasn't hit puberty yet' Ty Lee thought to herself and let out a giggle unknowingly.

"What's exactly funny?" he stood and raised his head.

'Those eyes, they look just like hers. How weird, it makes me miss her more though.' Ty Lee caught herself staring and blushed a deep shade of pink.

"I-I'm sorry! You just reminded me of someone. I'll be on my way." As she turned to walk away she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Wait!"

'That voice, am I hearing things?' Ty Lee thought as she turned back to the man staring at the ground. His teeth were gritted as if he was resisting saying something.

"It's me, Ty Lee. It's Azula." The man said barely in a whisper.

Ty Lee flung the man's hand off her wrist and backed up.

"Look, I don't know who told you about her and why you find it funny to mess with me. So go away, please." Ty Lee held anger in her quivering voice as she spoke.

"No Ty Lee it really is me!" The man said a little louder, still in his child like voice as he looked around suspiciously and reached for Ty Lee once more.

"Reach for me again and I you'll regret it." Ty Lee said as she stared down the man. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were cold but plead deep with in them. He wore what looked like an earth bender outfit and his body seemed frail for the average grown man. His hair was rather long for the average male on Kyoshi and it just nearly covered his terrifyingly cold yet thrilling eyes.

"You don't believe me any do you?" He said with a smirk as he clenched his fists.

"Why would I? I d'know who told you it was funny but It's not you're actually hurting people. You're hurting me, you know nothing about that girl, she's wonderful and amazing and sure she's a bit rough around the edges but she's so sweet deep down. Everyone misunderstands what shes been through and I'm not letting another damned person talk about someone so dear to me like that! So if you'd please, sir. Quit bugging me, this game hurts more than you know." Ty Lee got up and close to the man's face and backed up covering her mouth as she looked at him in shock.

"I'm so sorry. I've never gone off like that before. Goodbye, I am sorry for running in to you." With that Ty Lee walked past theman, leaving him standing there.

"My dear, Ty Lee. Why didn't I just grab you by the hand and drag you off to prove to you it's true. I'm not done yet though."The feminine voice returned.

Azula raised her head up and smiled to herself.

"I Am determined to make you mine again. For both of us."


	10. Chapter 10 Familiar Faces

Ty Lee let out a sigh as she sunk beneath a tree. Who was that man she ran into? Better yet how did he know about Azula?

"I'm so tired, I ran once I got to the edge of town. I can't stop thinking and it'd really help to see her now. Oh well,although I feel a little dizzy.. maybe I overran.." Ty Lee's last few words of her sentence began to slurr together as her eye lids began to slide shut and her mind was taken over by pitch black.

"_What is she doing here Ty Lee?" Suki said as her eyes went from the smirking women in front of her to Ty lee in question._

_Ty Lee opened her mouth to say something but no words came out._

"_Very well than, I don't need an answer to get rid of her anyways. Azula, you made the biggest mistake by coming here." Suki's eyes met Azula's once again but a laugh escaped Azula's lips._

"_Silly little brat, you would have been so much better off if you'd run awa. Get's it's too late now." Azula grinned deviously at Suki who was now in a fighting stance holding her fists up._

"_What, no pathetic fans this time? Have you given up on the idea of winning in it's entirety, Suki?" Azula's eye's were cold._

_All it seemed Ty Lee could do was observe both of them try to kill eachother. Giving up on the idea of screaming out to them she began running towards them._

"_I haven't given up a damn thing. I don't need weapons to bring you beneath me." Suki snarled._

"_Very well, any last words?" _

_Suki remained quiet, holding her stance._

"_great." Azula smirked._

_The two women charged towards eachother as fast and powerful they could manage._

_There was something wrong about this entire situation. Ty Lee was still in the same place she had been standing before. She wasn't getting anywhere, Again she tried desperately to let out a scream but nothing._

_The two battling, collided and a large head of wind and smoke filled the air. Ty Lee covered her eyes and when the dirt had settled, looked around in horror. Everything was burning in and inferno of blue flames. Ty Lee thought that perhaps atleast Azula had won. She looked around more frantically but could find nothing until she spotted two lifeless bodies. Again she opened her mouth once more to try to scream but nothing. Only the sound of the crackling flames and the sight of ash tumbling down. Nothing was left, she was alone now._

Ty Lee opened her eyes and let out a gasp as tears began streaming down her cheeks. She hugged her knees close to her. It was dark, she had passed out in the forest.

There was a rustling sound around her and she looked around in a scared panic to find what was causing it.

"H-Hello, is anyone there? He-" Ty Lee tried to scream as a mouth covered her mouth. She couldn't see anything out here. Was this where she was to die? She tried to move out of her capturers arms but couldn't gather the strength to do so.

"Sh, quit fighting me I'm not here to hurt you I swear. Just calm down please, Ty Lee." The figure knelt down in front of her. It was the man from earlier that she'd run into. He removed his hand from over her mouth.

There was a pause as Ty Lee only began to stare into his eyes. The figure flinched as Ty Lee's hand came across his face full force.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" Ty Lee said with rising anger in her voice.

The man spoke again but it wasn't his voice this time. It was a woman's voice that spoke.

"Ty Lee for god's sake if you's let me explain myself I'd really like that."

"Azula?" Ty Lee cupped the figures face in her hands.

"In the flesh, although I could have gone with not being smacked like some pervert and stuff." Azula groaned.

"Well sorry but you are dressed like a man. Again why are you dressed like a guy, I thought you were some creep." Ty Lee stroked the spot on Azula's cheek where she's slapped her with her thumb.

"I had to do something. I can't exactly stroll through town as the ex Fire Nation princess. I was just trying to be closer to you and the old man said he could help me so I took his advice." Azula muttered pressing her cheek more into Ty Lee's soft touch.

Ty Lee ran her free hand through Azula's hair still recovering from the shocking info. She smiled a little to herself that Azula would go this far just to be with a silly acrobat like herself.

"Your hair is shorter, but you are still definitely my Azula no doubt. I can't believe you did this for me! I mean really, you love your long hair." Ty Lee said kissing Azula's forehead tenderly.

"Yeah but You're more important than some stupid hair. Even if I have had it since I was seven." Azula let out a sigh and brushed back her bangs.

She was much more recognizable with her hair not covering her face. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula's neck and pressed her lips to her lover's.

"I love you so much, Azula."


	11. Chapter 11 Un needed Information

"Welll look who it is, did you two have fun lastnight?" Jin smirked at Azula who was sitting with a cup of tea watching Ty Lee sound asleep with a blanket.

"Nothing happened you insane moron. I wasn't going to leave her out in the forest though." Azula didn't look away from Ty Lee but it was clear who the words were directed at.

"Did you sleep any last night or were you praying on the poor girl's soul as she slept?" Jin smiled innocently at Azula as he saw her lip twitch at his harsh words.

"Do you actually believe I'd ever hurt her?"

"Quite the opposite, what scares me is that you hold her higher than your own life. Maybe you aren't as evil and air headed as I assumed you to be."

"Jee, thanks, that was kind of you." Azula said sarcastically.

Ty Lee began to stir and opened her eyes slowly. She gave a sleepy smile to Azula before sitting up.

"'Zula, didn't you sleep at all?" Ty Lee looked at Azula in concern but before Azula could speak Jin busted in.

"Actually no, she sat up watching all night. I assumed she was eating your soul but it's clear your soul is perfectly fine." Jin smiled sweetly at Ty Lee who looked from him to Azula for a response. Azula's face became red and her body stiff as she shot a look at Jin.

"D-don't listen to him! He suffers from dillusional thoughts." Azula said in a panic to Ty Lee before turning to Jin.

"Do you hate me to the point you have to ruin me like this, old man?" Azula glared at Jin.

"Oh quite the contrary, I actually enjoy your company."

Azula exhaled heavily and rolled her eyes at him.

"I assure you, the feeling isn't mutual." She said resting her cheek on the palm of her hand.

Ty Lee only laughed and hopped up energetically.

"Hiya, I'm Ty Lee, you must be Azula's friend."

"He's not my friend, Ty Lee! He's just an annoying person who never ceases to leave." Groaned azula as she threw her head back in aggravation.

"Oh trust me, I've heard quite enough about you. Why, little Azula here never stops talking about you!" Jin gave Ty Lee a warm hug which she openly accepted.

"Stop telling her lies about me you fool!" Azula stood up with her fists clenched in frustration. This would be the end of her if Ty Lee and Jin got close and she was aware of it. They'd share stories and it'd be an embarrassing nightmare for Azula.

"Awe but 'Zula I'm interested in what you've told him about me." Ty Lee walked over to Azula wrapping her arms around her neck and with a pouting lip she looked up at the taller woman. Ty Lee could feel the heat of Azula's body rising from through the clothes she wore.

Azula sighed and looked over to Jin, narrowing her eyes."Tell her anything that makes me sound like a creep and I will hang you over the side of the boat by your ankles."

Jin only nodded with a smile on his face. Ty Lee gave Azula a quick peck on the cheek and returned over to Jin. The two talked for what seemed like all day as Azula sat busting in when she needed to.

"I think I'll go for a walk." Azula muttered at the two conversating as she walked towards the ships hatch.

"Want me to come along?" Ty Lee looked over at the girl in concern. Azula simply shook her head in response and avoided eye contact.

"okay than, be safe please." Ty Lee said with a toothy grin as Azula left.

She began walking from the beach towards the forest to clear her thoughts. Her brain was being jammed by those two's constant story comparisons and Azula herself intervening nearly everytime Jin spoke. She looked around, herself. The sun had long gone and the moon left a glow that surrounded the area just enough to make out what was around her. The farther she got into the forest the more the moonlight was unable to shine through the tree canopies.

"Does he actually find it necessary to tell her about the sleep talking that's been occurring? That fool is writing his death wish." Azula said aloud to herself.

She began walking farther before hearing footsteps and the crunching of the grass beneath someone's feet. She quit walking for a minute and listened in carefully. It wasn't her own footsteps she was hearing either.

"Hey! Who's there?" A voice called out. Azula snapped her head in the direction of the voice to see a shadow like figure running towards.

'You have to be kidding me. Now is not the time to deal with this!' Azula said to herself as she turned the opposite direction and began running. She dodged around trees and fallen branches as fast as she could manage still hearing the person's footstep that were pursuing her.

'It's too dark for this. I can't even see five feet in front of me anymore!'

She found an opening and ran through the rest of the trees before she reached it. Finally, she could see again. She noticed a problem though, her feet weren't on the ground anymore. Azula's body landed hard as she tumbled down the hill hitting gravel. Her eyes opened and she gasped before hitting a rock, everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 12 The Harder the Fall

"Nguh.." Azula groaned as she squinted her eyes. There was a raw pain in her head and her vision was blurred. She reached for something gto pull herself up but pulled a hand full of grass out. She reached slowly towards where the pain was directly coming from and cringed. As she pulled her fingers back she noted a dark ruby colored blood on her finger tips. Slowly she sat up and looked around herself. All she saw was a grassy field extending to another side of shore opposite of the one ship was beached on..

" It feels like I hit a rock." Azula groaned in agony, turning back to see the very thing she'd hit lastnight. A small smirked crossed her face before it disappeared instantly due to another cringe of pain coursing through her.

"Oh what do you know, it was a rock." She noticed a dark redish brown color dried on the rock and automatically knew what it was from. Slowly she pulled herself to her feet, staggering to gain balance. She squinted up at the sky through blurry vision. The sun was out and the headache she felt grew more intense as she looked towards it. Quickly she turned her head away to the steep hill she'd tumbled down.

"Damn it, Ty Lee is going to be worried now. I have to get back, I can do this." Her vision was swaying and she squinted to gain control of it. She slowly reached and grabbed onto a root peeking out the side of the soil on the hill. Inhaled deeply and pulled her body up, finding footing in a small dip in the side. She was extremely light headed but she'd been in worst injury situations before. She smirked as she found another root and grasped onto it. Her foot didn't quite find the footing necessary and her foot slipped. Azula let out a yelp as a pain erupted from her left ribs.

"Great.. a broken rib or two to go with the gash on my head." Azula groaned, gritting her teeth. There was a low tree branch from a tree that had grown on the side of the hill and Azula grasped onto it. She had no footing left depend on. From here up it'd be all upper body strength. She quickly reached for another branch but one hand slipped. She hung, clinging to the branch with her left hand and clenching her jaw as another ripple of pain was sent through her side. Tears formed in her her eyes as she squinted in pain.

"I won't cry, I'm not weak!" Azula screamed as she brought her right hand up and held to the branch. A fierce determination built up in her as she reached, yet again for another branch. She was now motivated to get the hell out of there and back to Ty Lee no matter what it took. Finally she was almost towards the top after nearly thirty five minutes of climbing. Her vision began to once again blur and she calmed her breathing. She reached for the next branch and groaned in pain as she pulled her body up. She thrusted her body onto the top of the hill, breathing heavily. She got to her feet and began staggering towards and through the forest.

"I.. have got to get back to Ty Lee.." Suddenly Azula felt a warm liquid dripping down towards her lip and brought her finger up to touch it. When she pulled back, more blood.

"You have got to be kidding me. What the hell happened..?" Azula tightened her hand into a fist and began walking faster. Her vision was blurry again, worse than before. She reached for a tree but fell. A ringing sound in her ear. It began to hum louder and louder as darkness began to take over her sight. She couldn't hear even the sound of the birds or leaves beneath her. Just the awful, dead, humming sound. Azula's eyes fluttered open and she pulled herself up struggling to get back on her feet she stumbled forward.

"I am not done yet. My goal isn't over here." She smirked as she held her left side and struggled to keep walking. Finally the trees were out of her sight again. And she spotted the ship, and there, standing in front was her beloved Ty Lee. Tears in those beautiful brown eyes and a smile on her face as Azula came into sight. Azula smiled back but it quickly faded as the humming came back, her vision impairing her ability to walk. Yet Azula kept walking, she was so close, so close to her. The humming, louder and louder. Azula's steps stopped and she fell forward into the beach sand. Her eyes flittered shut and the darkness she found so terrifying to be enveloped in alone took over. The humming grew quieter for a split moment as that sweet voice called for her so dearly.

"Azula!" Ty Lee's cries were heard clear but Azula was not able to respond. No one was left no one was heard. Only Azula, who spoke alone.

"I can't end like this because of some ridiculous head injury." Azula's voice echoed through the pitch black atmosphere.

"I can't leave her behind! I'm not dying like this!" Azula screamed. The terrifying chill of being alone settled in. She screamed once more but no words. Her screamed filled with agony and fear, and than silence.

**A/N: Azula's afraid of lonliness. I thought it might play in well with her character, but it's hard weakening such a strong independent character! Maybe I get a little too attached to the characters in my stories but you guys seem to like the story, that or you're being nice to me by reading it. Either way thank you!**


	13. Side note

So since school is starting up and stuff I won't have the time to post new chapters and stuff and hopefully! If I got a spot for crew on musical like I hoped than that will also take up some time. I really am going to try to atleast get one chapter per story a week for my vocaloid, Avatar, and Teen Titans stories. I won't forget to post any more I swear!

Sincerely, Gizmo 3


	14. Chapter 14 Options

Azula's eyes slowly opened, focusing in on the face above her. Jin grinned down at her and she quickly tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down.

"You're not ready to get up just yet, your highness." Jin said teasingly. The creases at the outer corners of his eyes grew wider.

"I've never been so happy to see your pruning face." Azula smirked in retaliation and cringed again.

"Now now, take it easy. After all, two broken ribs and a massive gash in your head plus a probable concussion. Why, it's ever fairly surprising you woke up. We thought you might be stuck in a coma for a while from the looks of it." Jin said, the smile on his face disappearing.

"Wheres..Ty Lee?" Azula's eyes shot around the room as she realized Ty Lee wasn't in their presence. Jin helped Azula into a sitting position from her mat she layed on and handed her a cup of herbal tea.

"She went to her captain. Said she'd be back in a bit, once she cleared up her disappearance and such. You took quite a nasty fall it seems." Jin dabbed Azula's head with a rag and she cringed. Of course she had quite a nasty fall, she was running from some stranger pursuing her, tumbled down a hill, broke two ribs, and smashed her skull into a rock. Azula took a sip of the tea and exhaled an amount of steam through her nose. The herbal scent filled her nostrils as she took another sip but quickly set it down as the room began moving. She bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"Azula, are you alright?"

"Is it possible, that after I hit that rock, my vision became off? After it happened I've had this nauseating vision where it seems nothing stays still for even a split moment." Azula opened her golden eyes and looked up to Jin.

"Perhaps so, Just give it sometime. You have been awake a whole day so it'd make sense to see what happens after a little while longer. See if it fades or not." Jin sipped his tea and looked toward the hatch that Ty Lee was standing in. A swell of tears in her eyes and a soft smile on her face. She ran over to Azula and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck gently. Sobs were all that filled the silence as Jin and Azula quitted their conversation as soon as Ty Lee had entered.

"W-what happened to you, I said be careful lastnight 'Zula! N-not almost die, you dummy." Ty Lee managed between sobs and Nuzzled her face closer into the crook of Azula's neck.

"I just got a little banged up, Ty Lee. Don't over worr, it isn't healthy." Azula whispered in the young acrobats ear. This earned her a light slap across the face.

"Since when did you become so into slapping me?" Azula huffed, looking at Ty Lee who was now sitting in front of her.

"Well quit worrying me for Agni's sake." Ty Lee growled turning her back to Azula who slid her arms around the acrobats waist. Azula rested her chin on Ty Lee's shoulder.

"You can't be mad at me, Ty Lee." Azula smirked, planting a kiss on the exposed skin of Ty Lee's neck.

"I think you underestimate me." Ty Lee grumbled.

"Ahem," The two girls looked over to Jin who sat in the same spot he was in before, staring at them.

"If you don't mind, perhaps we could discuss the issue of who was chasing you." Jin's eyes never noticeably opened any wider than two creases set in his face but he seemed to notice every single detail even when he looked asleep to Azula.

"Very well then, it was dark and I was out walking along when I heard someone's voice. When I started running, just to be safe, they followed me. Maybe they were just out wandering the forest or something." Azula shrugged. Jin rubbed the top of his head and pointed his gaze towards the wall causing suspicion to rise up in Azula and Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, perhaps it'd be a good idea if you take Azula back into town to meet everyone. After all, the whole point of this new look was to go un noticed but she keeps cooped up in here like some lunatic." Jin sighed and looked over to Ty Lee who had a grin from one ear to another on he rface.

"Excuse me, I'm not a lunatic you imbecile! Watch what you say or I'll burn you to a crisp." Azula snarled.

"And my lunatic opinion is proven just by that. Has any one ever told you that you're temper is the equivalent of river rhino?" Jin looked to Azula who launched her body towards him but was held back by Ty Lee's gentle hold on her arm.

"She does have the temper of an animal sometimes. No doubt about that." Ty Lee giggled to herself. Azula's jaw dropped and she crossed her arms.

"I don't have the temper of a river rhino or any animal. You both are ridiculous." Azula muttered as she looked away from them in annoyance.

"But you just proved that you do!" Ty Lee laughed aloud earning a chuckle from Jin.

"Perhaps being in a coma wouldn't be a bad option.." whispered to herself.


End file.
